


The Devil in Daytime

by sparrowluna



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Harlos-centric (non-con), Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rope Bondage, Smut, dark!Harry Hook, detailed CW inside, this gets heavy please read the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowluna/pseuds/sparrowluna
Summary: “Hook,” spat Carlos, glaring up at Harry, who seemed monstrously tall, even bent as he was.“Pup,” cooed Harry in gleeful reply. “Glad to see ya still got spirit after all that fuss ya gave us…” He tilted his head as Carlos’ face grew stormier, his own expression never changing from that full-faced cat’s grin. “Say, how much time we have, ya reckon?” Harry dug into his pocket, pulling out a length of chain that would have once held a watch at the end of it. His grin faltered when he glanced at it. He stuck his hand back in to feel around until he produced the watch itself. “Ah, looks like—mm...”Carlos suppressed an eye-roll as Harry squinted at the watch, turning it this way and that like a compass. He didn’t trust whatever the clock face might tell him. He figured by the sun it’d been an hour or so since the pirates had jumped him. Long enough, Jay would have noticed him missing—At least…he hoped so.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Devil in Daytime

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This fic centres on and details a rape experience (non-con Harlos).** There is an element of hurt/comfort at the end, but I highly recommend you don't go into this unprepared. The ending is bittersweet, not happy, and there are _very_ detailed points of narration based on my own experiences as a survivor. In other words, this fic has the potential to be extremely triggering and I want to caution you against reading if you feel any discomfort over this warning. **If you'd like to base your decision on the exact details of the CW, please skip to the end notes, where you'll find an extremely detailed CW (with spoilers).**
> 
> If you're still reading, then hi! This is my first time writing Harlos, let alone publishing such explicit content, but I'm feeling pretty good about how this turned out, so I'm just gonna go ahead and post it. ~~I haven't done my final edit to look for typos, but they should be few and far between? I've just spent... all day on this... and I'm so tired. But I'm like 95% sure it's fine, so! *hope*~~
> 
> All my love to @telli1206 for cheerleading this fic! I told her I'd started writing it this morning and she offered endless encouragement to keep me going well into nightfall, so you can thank her for the fact that this got as long as it did. ;)
> 
> ~~Oh, and fun fact: I actually came up with an original title instead of borrowing one from a song. Good job, me!~~
> 
> **REMINDER: there's a detailed CW (with spoilers) in the end notes. Please check it out, if you have any concerns.**

It was the height of summer and the air felt fiery, even the wind stiff and too-warm, bringing little relief to the sweaty Islers. Mostly, those who could kept their business indoors, though not _everyone_ resented the sting of summer. Aboard the Jolly Roger, there were signs of life, and high above the masts, seagulls shrieked and circled, hungry as vultures for easy meat to be found—

 _Would the pirates sate them with their prey today? Would the boy be tossed to wash ashore,_ they wondered?

Carlos had been made to kneel with his back to the mast, his hands and feet bound painfully around it. He’d been gagged since his capture, unable to protest beyond grunts and muffled insults; but now, Harry was leaning down with a wicked grin, working the tip of his hook under Carlos’ gag to pull it free.

“Hook,” he spat, glaring up at Harry, who seemed monstrously tall, even bent as he was.

“Pup,” cooed Harry in gleeful reply. “Glad to see ya still got spirit after all that fuss ya gave us…” He tilted his head as Carlos’ face grew stormier, his own expression never changing from that full-faced cat’s grin. “Say, how much time we have, ya reckon?” Harry dug into his pocket, pulling out a length of chain that would have once held a watch at the end of it. His grin faltered as he glanced at it, and he stuck his hand back in to feel around until he produced the watch itself. “Ah, looks like—mm...”

Carlos suppressed an eye-roll as Harry squinted at the watch, turning it this way and that like a compass. He didn’t trust whatever the clock face might tell him. He figured by the sun it’d been an hour or so since the pirates had jumped him. Long enough, Jay would have noticed him missing—

At least… _he hoped so._

They’d been together when it happened, just not quite— _together,_ together.

“It’s time enough,” Harry said suddenly, breaking Carlos from his thoughts. “If yer quick about it…” Harry’s lips curled up into a dangerous curve as he brushed his hook over Carlos’ cheekbone. “I may even return yer little… favour.” His eyes trailed down, along with his hook, making Carlos tense—

“W-what…” Carlos’ breathing quickened, feeling metal drag along his hipbone. He jerked back from the touch, but there was nowhere to go—barely a half-inch between him and any part of the mast.

Humming a shanty, Harry crouched down and set his hook to hang off Carlos’ shirt collar, leaving his hands free to work off Carlos’ belt. “Proper gentleman ye are,” he chuckled, admiring the weave of the beaten leather straps. “Mind if I keep it fer lashings? Crew’s unruly, ya know… cou’ really—”

Carlos snarled and butted his head forward, knocking Harry back onto his ass. “Don’t fucking touch me,” he warned, voice ragged, breathing hard. His head was spinning from the crash of their skulls together, but at least it seemed he’d left Harry in a bit of a daze, too—

(Least until he started laughing, head thrown back and grinning up at the noon sun.)

“Yer _feisty,_ ” Harry commended, finally fixing his gaze back on Carlos. “S’why I like you…” His pale eyes glimmered as he scooted forward, one hand reaching for the belt he’d near pulled free while the other went to retrieve his hook—still a dangling weight at Carlos’ neck. “Ne’er a dull moment when ye come to play.” He shoved the hook up under Carlos’ chin. “I only wish ye could stay the night…”

Carlos clenched his jaw, hissing out between his grit teeth, “You’ll regret this, Hook.”

“Oh, aye,” said Harry with a mock sympathetic look. “I’ll regret it…” He popped the button open on Carlos’ pants and tugged the zipper down, all expertly one-handed. “I’ll _regret—”_ He shoved Carlos’ pants down to pool around his thighs, then snaked a hand inside his waistband to get a grip on his cock. “—our _precious_ lil time together.” He pulled Carlos’ length out, letting his palm drag beneath before he let it drop, left to hang out over the valleyed rim of Carlos’ underwear. “Shame, that…”

Carlos’ cheeks, already warm from sunburn, were ablaze now with his shame. “J-Jay’s gonna—”

“Come for ya?” asked Harry, flicking the tip of Carlos’ hardening cock as he leaned in closer, breath tickling the fine hairs on Carlos’ chin. “He’ll have ta wait his turn.” With that, Harry was on his feet, smiling down at a trembling, glowering Carlos. “Mm, now jus’ a sec here...” He drew a line in the air from his crotch to Carlos’ forehead, his smile quick becoming a pout as he muttered, “Triton’s _teeth.”_

Carlos watched Harry turn on his heel in search of something; immediately, he began to pull against the ropes, wriggling his wrists and jerking his body left and right, trying to loosen something enough that he could work free and run for it. Hell, by now, he was willing to jump the damn ship—

Better to take his chance with the gators than this.

A door slammed open and Carlos glanced up, not having realized Harry had slipped away before he was there again, dragging a chair out from the captain’s quarters. His father’s crest had been carved into the worn wood and the aging velvet showed heavy use, but as for the Captain himself, well—he’d seemed almost to have abandoned his ship, leaving his son to use the thing as his playhouse.

Carlos flinched as Harry swung the chair around the last couple feet, slamming it down so hard, the deck planks rattled. He curled his hands into fists, eaten up by self-loathing as he cursed his fate.

Harry, for his part, looked never more smug as he came around the chair, trailing his hands on the wood. “Aww, pup,” he drawled, one boot lifting to toe at Carlos’ half-hard cock. “Thought ya’d be more _excited_ …” He smirked down at Carlos, who was panting from the effort of struggling with the ropes. The sight of him like that made Harry restless with anticipation. He adjusted his crotch as he stared at Carlos, who caught the gesture and bared his teeth in response. “Pretty pearls you got…”

Carlos glowered at him. “Sharp, too. Want to find out?”

“Love ta,” Harry purred in response, already working to unlace his pants and push the waistband down. “Let me jus’ get settled.” He winked as his pants dropped, pooling over Carlos’ knees with how close he was standing. “Ah, ye a shy one…?” he teased when Carlos turned his head away.

“Fuck you,” Carlos muttered, eyes fixed stubbornly on the skyline. He could see Auradon in the distance, gold and glimmering and flat-out mocking. _Oh, how he’d love to watch it burn someday…_

The old wood chair creaked loudly as Harry dropped down into it, sliding forward to the edge of the seat with a contented sigh. “So? Fuck me, then,” he purred, taking hold of his cock and dragging the tip between a series of freckles, leaving a streak of pre-cum before Carlos craned his neck away—

“You’re disgusting.”

Harry chuckled, reaching out to grab a fistful of Carlos’ curls to force his head straight. “Can’t say that ’til you’ve had a taste now, can ya, love…?” He winked as he set the end of his hook between Carlos’ lips, dragging the sharp tip slowly until a line of blood began to trickle out. “C’mon now, open up fer me…” He pulled his hook back with a smile, then edged his hips further forward—

Carlos’ eyes flickered down to Harry’s prominent erection. He spat blood at the member before glancing away again, scowling. _He’d bite, if he had to. He’d bite and tear and leave Harry to bleed out._

“Last chance,” Harry murmured, fitting the curve of his hook behind Carlos’ ear. “Open up, or…” He tugged his hook down, making Carlos wince. “I’ll do it ma’self—” He drug the hook down over Carlos’ shoulder, tearing open his shirt and the skin beneath. “—and ya won’t be closing up after.”

Carlos swallowed discreetly, hating the fear that thrilled him.

“What’ll it be, pup?” Harry leaned forward, grinning shark-like. “Jay finding ye—or yer body?”

 _Call his bluff,_ screamed some part of Carlos, anger rearing up alongside the fear. _He won’t actually—_

The hook pierced his skin again, this time catching under his armpit and pulling up, forcing out a gasp of pain that gave Harry all the opening he needed. He thrust his dick forward with an eager grunt, sliding easily between Carlos’ teeth and ramming hard into the back of his throat—

Carlos’ eyes blew wide, his mind electric with the thought of _can’t breathe, can’t breathe, can’t breathe._

Harry, unrelenting, pushed as deep as he could, all but burying Carlos’ face in the skin of his hips. “N-not so bitey now, are ya…?” he breathed out, unhooking Carlos’ armpit and stabbing the mast instead, using the grip to pull himself a little ways off the chair for a fuller thrust. “Good boy…”

Harry petted through Carlos’ hair with his free hand, smirking when Carlos failed to bite back a pleased moan. “Ah, ye like that, do ya?” He drew his hips back, planting his butt on the edge of the seat as he guided Carlos’ head down between his thighs, all the while continuing to gently pet—

Shuddering, Carlos squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reason past the part of himself that enjoyed this—the pain and the shame of it and the way that Harry’s _obsession_ made him feel almost… special.

 _Stupid,_ he thought in some dark, bitter corner of his mind. _You’re not fucking special. He’s using you._

(And Carlos knew that— _of course_ he knew that—but maybe some part of him still hoped for more.)

“That’s it,” Harry grunted, feeling Carlos’ tongue stir to life and his lips press tight. “My g’boy…”

Carlos whined in answer as he began to suck, no more willing to take this as just a hole for Harry. He’d take control of it, he decided. He’d get Harry off and it’d be over. Jay would come and—

_And what? Find him like this? Suckling Harry like a newborn dog? Fuck. That shouldn’t make him hard._

He pulled his head up, trying to catch a deeper breath than he could get through his nose, but Harry only tutted and urged him down again. _Not in control yet,_ he thought, working harder to pleasure—

Honestly, he had _no idea_ what he was doing. He’d tried this on Jay once or twice, but not in such an awkward position, and well—besides that, he was just trying to emulate what Jay had done to _him._

“Mm,” Harry moaned appreciatively, causing Carlos to open his eyes and lift his chin a bit—

Through his eyelashes, he could see Harry with his head thrown back, teeth biting into his lower lip. His hand was on Carlos’ head, no longer petting—instead, his fingers were starting to curl, making Carlos wince as his nails dug in. He whimpered a little, unable to complain about it otherwise, but either Harry wasn’t listening or he just didn’t care—

“De Vil!” (Carlos stiffened, ears pricking to the voice in the distance.) “De Vil, where the hell—”

“Don’t stop,” Harry growled, eyes narrowing as he tipped his head forward to glower at Carlos.

Heart thumping and lungs constricted, Carlos resumed his sloppy attempt at blowing Harry. His mind was torn between listening for the voice he’d heard and trying to get this done—fast. _Faster._

Finally, Harry’s dick twitched and he grunted, thrusting up into Carlos as he released his control.

Carlos gagged and tried to pull away, but Harry only grabbed his curls tight and husked out, “Not done with ya yet.” He pushed slowly up off the chair—just enough to angle Carlos’ face to the sky, his mouth still full of Harry’s pleasure, his dark eyes wide and doe-like with the threat of tears—

 _“Swallow,”_ ordered Harry, staring down at Carlos with a lazy grin, “then I’ll let ya go…”

 _“I can’t,”_ Carlos tried to say, but all that came out was garbled nonsense and a stream of drool—

Tutting, Harry continued to stare at him, a tug of a smirk at the corner of his lips. “What’s this, talking’ with yer mouth full?” He shook his head slowly, smirk widening. “No manners on ya.”

He sighed and brought his free hand down, fingers trailing Carlos’ jawline to arrive at his chin, which he gave a quick scratch before he moved to trace his throat, up and down, up and down.

A slow and gentle pressure, but enough that Carlos’ mind whited out from the fear—

(He swallowed without realizing, without meaning to—just as he thought he would faint.)

“Oi, atta lad!” Harry praised him, chuckling to himself as he slid his dick out, slow enough that the head caught on Carlos’ bottom lip and dragged the length of his chin before it finally fell away—

Gasping, Carlos let his head drop, too tired to care that he was drooling like a stupid mutt. His shirt was ruined anyway. Maybe the whole of him was. It didn’t matter. His own fault, letting Harry grab him. His own fault, having left Jay’s side instead of helping with his quota. His own fucking fault.

There was a screech as Harry shoved his father’s chair back, making room to crouch in front of Carlos. He hummed to himself as he looped his hook around Carlos’ erection, eliciting a whine.

“Hate to leave ya wantin’,” Harry purred. “I’ll make it up ta ya next time—promise.” He winked.

 _Next time,_ Carlos thought numbly, slumping against the mast as all the pain he’d suppressed began to flood his senses. His lip was stinging something awful and his shoulders were burning and his knees just _ached._ He wanted to scream as he watched Harry stand and tuck his dick away, blowing a kiss as he turned on his heel, leaving Carlos exposed and vulnerable to anyone who might find him.

Harry whistled sharply, calling up the few of his crew who’d been lounging in the shade. “Man the skiff,” he snapped at one of them. “I want ‘er ready to drop.” He flashed a feral grin, then, striding over to the railing. “Yer getting colder, Jay!” he called out, cupping his hands to project his voice.

There was a shout from somewhere down the docks, the words indistinct to Carlos’ ears.

Laughing, Harry pushed away from the rail and ran to join his crewmates, who were seated in a skiff dangling over the waters. “Be good for ‘im, pup! Show ‘im how well I trained ya, huh?” With that, he leapt into the skiff and barked an order at his crewmates, who quickly scrambled into action—

The boat dropped down with a splash, leaving Carlos alone.

“HOOK, YOU COWARD!” Jay was screaming as he pounded up the gangplank not a minute later, fist waving in the air. He practically hurled himself across the deck, landing hard against the railing on the far side to glare down at Harry, who was sailing away, his laughter trailing behind him—

“Fuck,” Jay muttered, banging a fist against the railing. “Fucking _pirates,_ fucking stupid...” He trailed off as he turned away from the sea, eyes catching on Carlos. His eyes went wide and he cursed again.

Carlos winced at the vibrations of Jay’s pounding feet, each step seeming to ripple up into his bones.

“Hey…” Jay dropped down in front of him, landing hard on his knees. “Shit, are you— _shit…”_

Carlos bit back a whimper, shame pooling in his gut. He kept his head down to avoid Jay’s eyes, but maybe worse than that was having to watch the way Jay’s hands shook as he reached for his dick—

Carlos’ hips jerked toward the touch, making Jay pause and pull back, eliciting a whine from Carlos.

“Sorry, I—” Jay hesitated, reaching out again to cup Carlos’ erection, using his other hand to pull his waistband out. “The girls are coming…” He gently tucked Carlos’ length away and went to reach for his pants next, slow and careful as he pulled them up. “I—I’m sorry,” he said again, pulling up the zipper and doing the button. “Fuck, I’m—” He took a shaky breath. “I should’ve—I don’t _know…”_

Carlos shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak, but wanting to tell Jay to _stop saying sorry._

He never did, usually, and the fact that he was, it just—it just made this all feel heavier somehow.

There was a silence before Jay shifted away, crawling around behind the mast to where the ropes held Carlos bound. He pulled a knife from his boot and made quick work of them—Carlos’ ankles first, then his wrists. He half-expected Carlos to topple over, but instead he barely moved at all—

(That was worst somehow, like no soul was left in him.)

“Cee?” Jay brushed his hand over Carlos’ own, seeking permission to touch him. He sighed a little when Carlos didn’t react, not even looking up at him. “Just—say something…?” Jay pleaded softly.

Silence, and then—

“Sorry,” said Carlos in a broken whisper.

Jay shook his head vigorously, surging forward to prop Carlos’ chin up before he could think twice. “Not that,” he replied, eyes hard with an anger that wasn’t meant for Carlos. _“Not that,”_ he repeated.

 _You said it first,_ Carlos wanted to say, but didn’t. Maybe couldn’t. He was just… so fucking tired.

He’d had so much fight in him when it started—from the second Harry’s hands had found him, pulled him backwards into the alley, shoved the gag into his mouth and tried to take him quietly.

He’d punched and kicked and spit the gag out once or twice, screaming murder at the pirates—

Didn’t matter in the end, because Jay hadn’t heard him, but he’d _tried. He’d tried to fight…_

_Until he hadn’t._

Lurching sideways, Carlos braced his hands against the deck and began to retch, spitting up bile and what he hoped was Harry’s claim on him. He felt Jay’s hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles, and the thought that _that_ —that wanted touch—was a _dangerous_ thing on the Isle made him retch more.

When he was done, Jay pulled away and began to strip his shirt off, causing Carlos to stare dazedly.

“W-what…” he mumbled, voice hoarse. He grew more confused watching Jay spit into the shirt and then reach up to touch his face, carefully wiping over the drool and cum and blood stained skin—

Carlos’ eyes burned and he fisted his hands in his lap, hating to feel like a child at the touch, and yet too grateful to pull away from it. “Thanks,” he whispered when Jay pulled back, discarding his shirt.

Jay simply nodded, glancing down. He wasn’t used to thank you’s, _especially ones he didn’t deserve._

“Yeah,” he said, at last, looking up again with a small, strained smile. “Don’t worry about it…”

Suddenly, there were voices and pounding feet—a blur of blue and purple flashing up the gangplank and onto the deck. “Carlos! Jay!” Mal and Evie rushed toward them, eyes wide and cheeks flushed—

“Hey, don’t crowd him,” Jay warned, on his feet in an instant with his arms spread to shelter Carlos.

That made both girls stop and glare at him, though only for a moment. Evie ducked beneath his arm while Mal muttered, “Move it,” and shoved him aside, ignoring his protest. “What the _hell_ happ—”

Mal quieted abruptly, her expression softening as she looked over Carlos, still down on his knees with the cut ropes pooled around him, his shirt wet and stained, and his eyes veined and haunted.

“Oh, Carlos,” whispered Evie, sinking down beside him and hugging him tight.

Mal glanced to Jay for answers, but he just shook his head and lowered his gaze. She grit her teeth, eyes sweeping the scene and finally landing on the chair, out of place on the deck. “Where’s Hook?” she growled, kicking a boot out at the chair and making it topple. “I’m gonna fucking _filet_ him…”

“He’s gone,” Jay said quietly, stepping forward to lay a hand on Mal’s shoulder, squeezing tight. He looked at her, then at Carlos, who caught his eye as he added, “Not like he could’ve run far, but—”

“We’ll get him next time,” said Evie, soft but firm as she held fast to Carlos, rubbing his back.

Carlos suppressed a shiver as he buried his face in her hair, trying to hide his feelings—

 _Harry wasn’t the only one who couldn’t run, couldn’t hide._

_‘I’ll make it up ta ya next time—promise.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure. <3
> 
> ~~I deeply apologize for any typos. It's late at the time of posting and I've been working on this literally ALL day, so I'm opting to just post it instead of going through it with a fine-toothed comb. I'll do that tomorrow, but hopefully it was okay for now!~~
> 
> If you want to browse my T-rated Descendants fics, [you'll find them under my other pseud](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hersilentlanguage/pseuds/Sparrow).
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr for more Descendants content: [@hersilentlanguage](http://hersilentlanguage.tumblr.com) (or [@sparrowluna](http://sparrowluna.tumblr.com) for darkfic updates).
> 
>  **CONTENT WARNING (spoilers ahead; warnings listed in no particular order):** rape/non-con (Harry rapes Carlos), swearing, gag (minor element), rope bondage/physical restraints (major element), blowjob (oral rape), semi-graphic descriptions of sexual fluids, implied anxiety and panic attacks, intense fear, temporary asphyxiation, fear of choking, emetophobia (minor; only at the end), dehumanization, verbal degradation, physical and verbal humiliation, minor injuries inflicted during rape, intimidation (possibly reading as forced consent), blood mention, threats of injury/death, non-con touching (separate from the rape because this involves Jay having to touch Carlos to _help_ him), victim self-blame/self-loathing, feelings of helplessness/entrapment, and bittersweet ending(*).
> 
> (*) As I mentioned above, there _is_ a strong element of hurt/comfort to the ending, but the particular note this fic ends on may be disturbing for some readers, given that it implies this could (and probably will) happen again due to the Isle being absolute shit.


End file.
